Introductions
by SLLS
Summary: The first meeting between Caprica Six and Gaius Baltar


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine… so please don't sue okay

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine… so please don't sue okay. **

**Introductions**

Reclining back onto the bed, her smile widened as he came back out from the bathroom, dressed in a crisp black suit and loose black shirt, his white tie hanging carelessly round his tanned neck. He smiled over at her and chuckled at her clothing for the night, a white sheet wrapped around her body. Laughing at his reaction, she made her way over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before heading to the wardrobe where a red silk dress hung.

"I hope that you're going to be wearing that later…" He whispered into her ear, standing behind her.

"Well I wouldn't want to show you up tonight would I?" Caprica 6 turned round slowly, the red dress slung over her arm. Pushing him gently out of the way, she gave him a coy smile and then chucked the clothing onto the bed. She settled herself into an armchair and crossed her legs formally. His gaze never left her.

"And there was me thinking you were going to get ready." Moving to the edge of the bed, he sat down facing her, running his hands over his tie. Caprica watched him intently, her eyebrow raised. "What are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

She licked her lips and rested her hands on her lap, the fingers intertwined. "Do you believe in God?"

"God?" He sneered, taken aback by her question. "I don't believe in the Gods let alone one of them." He focused his attention back onto his tie.

"What about love?"

"Pardon?" He looked up at her, the tie ends held loosely in his hands. "Are you asking if I love you?"

She stood up and approached him, the sheet had fallen to the floor and she sat in front of him, just out of reach. "Do you?"

He kept his eyes from hers, continuing to fasten his tie. "Look we're going to have a wonderful evening tonight. Isn't that enough?"

"I was drawn to you… do you know that?" She chose to ignore his last remark, her eyes burning though. "God told me to be with you."

He guffawed at her revelation and stood up, picking up her dress and passing it to her. She took it without question, moving towards the bathroom and he went to follow, a broad smile on his face. When he got to the door, she shut it in his face, listening intently to the crack that resounded and his piercing scream. Caprica grinned and went to put on the dress, listening to the grunts and harsh words in the next room with joy.

…

"What happened Clive?" A fat balding man approached the couple, a glass of wine gripped firmly in his hand. His face was red, probably from the alcohol. Caprica could tell he wouldn't last much longer, and relished in telling him.

"Do you believe in God?" She asked him, Clive groaning at her question and rubbing gently at his bruised nose.

"Must we talk about this? I'm sure he just wants to enjoy this evening." He laughed, hoping to force the same reaction out of his friend.

"Wait a minute now Clive, I'd be happy to answer this beautiful woman's question." He winked slowly at Caprica and she grimaced back, trying to force a smile. "I can't say I do believe in the Gods, in our line of business we tend to be the only wall between civilizations safety. It's got nothing really to do with the Gods."

Nodding her head slowly, she turned her head, catching a glimpse of a man standing just in her vision. He had shoulder length hair that fell carelessly around his face, which was beautiful, she thought, her eyes scanning him intently now. Truly the face of God.

"Babe?" Clive called her back to his attention, and smiled forcefully. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Why don't you just enjoy your evening Clive, I have other matters to attend to." She let go of his arm before he could answer and made her way over to the mysterious man who had stole her attention. "Excuse me?" She asked in a sultry voice and he turned, his eyes widening as he took in the red dress that clung to her body.

"How can I help you?" He smiled warmly at her, taking a long sip of his champagne. Moving closer to him, she took his glass from his hand and took a swig, his eyes widening at her candour. "I'm Gaius-"

"Gaius Baltar, I know." She handed back the glass which he placed on a passing tray, picking up another two and passing one to Caprica. "I've been told about you."

"Right…and who told you about me?" His voice sounded hopeful, curious as to what this woman wanted with him.

"Would you believe me if I said God?" She leant forward and whispered into his ear, her breath tickling at the hairs that fell so close to them both.

Keeping his face close to hers, he licked his lips promisingly, not quite sure how to answer this to his advantage. "It would depend on how well you can convince me."

"And what if I told you I am here to change your life?" She pulled away from him and he saw that her face was serious, slightly worried. Her eyes were searching his intently and he thought he saw tears behind them.

Gaius couldn't help but think he was onto a winner here. He lifted up his hand and openly stroked her face, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "I'd believe you." In essence, he didn't. As far as he was concerned this woman wanted him, had sought him out for some unknown reason (probably even to her) and he could use this to his advantage. "Should we discuss this God elsewhere?" He put his arm down and rested it on her waist, promise in his eyes.

"I think that would be best, we have much to discuss." Caprica was now smiling, her watery eyes the façade to her plans. And didn't she have such great plans for Gaius Baltar.


End file.
